Hibiki (Past)
The original is a quiet man named . After blaming himself for Takeshi's death, he gave up being an Oni. History While training with Takeshi, a landslide had fall on him. Hibiki uses his Oni form to bring him out but no avail as Takeshi died. Bringing his dead body to his little brother, Asumu, the boy angrily blames him for his death resulting Hibiki to quit his duty as an Oni. After realizing that Kabuki tries to reunite the Oni, Hibiki refuses though he sends Todoroki to join them. While on his way to the town, he witness the Oni fighting each other due to misunderstandings. After he broke the fight, he and Asumu discovered that it was schemed by Kabuki all along in order to destroy the Oni. The group of Oni then break up and head their own ways, but before doing so, Todoroki returns Hibiki's tuning fork and Disc Animals to him. Kabuki then ambushes Hibiki at his home, where Asumu appears and hands Hibiki the sword that Takeshi had made. He asks Hibiki to fight for the memory of his brother, and then for the first time in years, Hibiki transforms and fends off Kabuki and his Makamou partner. After a long battle (with them pitting gigantic Disc Animals at each other and then fighting close-range), Hibiki is able to defeat the two, with Kabuki soon killed off by the Oni-Hunter Makamou. Back at the beach, Hibiki begins fighting with a massive group of Ninja Makamou. Asumu then shows up with the other Oni who are there to help Hibiki. The battle goes on until Hibiki comes head to head with the Orochi. At the climax of the battle, the Armed Saber is swiped away from Hibiki's hands and into the sea. After the battle, the Oni went their seperate ways with an alliance between humans and Oni called Takeshi being formed. It was unknown how the battle between the Oni and Orochi ended since the book which contained the story was missing its last page but it can be presumed that Orochi had retreated during the fight. Oni Form/Kamen Rider Hibiki - Armed= In an SIC Story, a Sengoku period-era version of Hibiki had obtained Armed Form, where the armor covers even more of Hibiki's body, with said armor looking like that of a traditional samurai's armor. This one is armed with a larger Armed Saber, which looks about the size and in the style of a ninjato. }} Arsenal Henshin Onsa - Onkaku *Device Type: Tuning Fork *Other Forms: Ongeki Onsa Sword The gives Hibiki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He taps it on a hard surface and places it in front of his forehead, forming an Oni face. Purple flames engulf him as he transforms into an Oni. In addition, the Onkaku can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi * is attached to the buckle, Hibiki presses this into the body of a large monster to form a large drum for his Ongeki Da Kaen Renda and other drum finishers. ** : An upgraded version of Hibiki's buckle. It is made so his Rekka can beat the highest pure sound, thus require less beating. Ongekibō - Rekka is a pair of drumsticks to be used with for his Ongeki Da by making Sound of Purification when used to finish off Makamou. Can also double as clubs. Armed Saber The is a device created by Takeshi for his master to fight. But the sword was never completed and was kept in a cave which is both him and Asumu's hideout. After Hibiki battles with Orochi, the sword slipped from his hand, causing it to fall into the sea though it was later retrieved and put back to the cave. 001main.jpg|Henshin Onsa - Onkaku 002main.jpg|Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi & Ongekibō - Rekka Attacks Hibiki has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated Armed Saber techniques. Each attack can only be wielded in certain forms, making each upgrade somewhat of a disadvantage as with the gain the power results in a loss of available attacks. As a Taiko-type Fire Oni, Hibiki's most used techniques are those of the style. * : Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate a humanoid Makamou. * : Hibiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. * : Hibiki charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies. Ongeki Finishers * While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the or are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Hibiki uses. Hibiki's Disc Animals * : This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard and protect victims from danger. * : The hawk is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. * : The capable of video recording and has a very long duty and recording time. Can travel through dense brush and rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. 003main.jpg|Green Ape Orange Lion.jpg|Orange Lion Madder Hawk.jpg|Madder Hawk Behind the scenes Portrayal The past Hibiki is portrayed by who also portrays his modern counterpart.